Broken Trust
by princess23516
Summary: Bella has broken up with Edward and Edward can't leave her. Not great at summaries. More info inside. Reviews please. Later chapters to come. First story.
1. Chapter 1: Good Morning Darling

_**A/N:This is my first fanfic. There will soon be more chapters to come, I just want to see what everyone thinks of this first chapter**_

_**Everyone is human in this apart from Jacob. Jacob is still a werewolf. Bella know Jacob is a wolf. Edward doesn't.**_

_**Stephanie Meyer owns all characters**_

**Chapter 1: Good Morning Darling**

**Bella's POV**

**Ugh... will he ever shut up? The music blaring out my window was seriously getting on my nerves. I opened the window.**

"**Edward, will you turn that racket off?! I'm not taking you back so just go away!"**

**He continued to sing "7 Things"**

"**And the 7th****thing I like the most about you.......**

**YOU MAKE ME LOVE YOU!!!" Edward sung in that patronising voice.**

"**No I don't now go away before I get my dad to turn his gun on you!"**

"**NO GUN CAN PENATRATE MY SOUL BELLA!"**

"**Oh yeah, then how bout I get Jacob to turn on you too?"**

"**I'm going!" he replied while side stepping away, "but I'll ring you later!" then ran**

"**No you won't!" I screamed out the window giggling.**

"**You know I could have just gone out there and**_**'hurt'**_**him for you" Jacob said to me while using air quotation marks.**

**I kissed him lightly on the lips.**

"**I don't want my dad charging you for murder sweetheart."**

"**So, what do you want to do?" Jacob questioned me**

"**How about this?" I said and then jumped across the room onto his lap and kissed him**

**violently. When he was finally able to break free he said "But what if your dad comes back?"**

"**He won't be back for another couple of hours; he's working the late shift tonight."**

"**Alright" he said. He lifted me up into his arms not breaking the kiss and brought me to the bed. He laid me down carefully. The rest was just a blur. I woke up the next morning with Jacob next to me.**

"**Good Morning darling" he told me.**

"**Hey baby" I replied.**

**I snuggled up to him and then jumped up realising something.**

"**Jaky, what time is it?"**

"**Ermmm.... Early, I think 7:30."**

"**Shit! Jake get your clothes on before my Dad wakes up."**

"**He never came in last night."**

"**What?" I asked.**

"**He never came in. I woke up at 3:45 and he wasn't in his room"**

"**Where could he be?"**

"**I don't know. But seeing as he's not here, maybe we could go for round 2?" he hinted.**

"**Maybe later Jake but I'm starving. Can you make you pancakes while I take a**

**shower? Or we can have a shower then make the pancakes?"**

"**I think we should have a shower together, just to make sure Edward isn't still stalking you again.**

**I giggled. He's always cracking jokes like that, even when they aren't funny. He followed me into the shower.**

**I got out of the shower and went downstairs with his shirt on and started making some pancakes. Jacob taught me the recipe and I want to see if I can get it right the way he does.**

**I felt a pair of hands wrap round my waist. Some of the pancake batter flew up in the air.**

"**That's my Bells. The usual klutz."**

"**Ha ha, very funny" I replied sarcastically.**

"**So, I see your making the pancakes"**

"**Well, yeah, but they're never as good as yours."**

"**I'll be the judge of that" he replied kissing me lightly on the forehead. I finished cooking the pancakes. He ate a bite of the first one and then covered it in chocolate syrup.**

"**I take it not good then."**

"**No babe, it's wonderful but you know how boys are with their chocolate. Gotta have it"**

"**Jaky, darling, that's**_**girls**_**and their chocolate, not boys"**

"**Okay then, it's horrible, don't make me eat another bite! Please, I beg you"**

"**Fine, why don't you make yours instead" I said throwing the batter in the bin.**

**We finished our breakfast, got dressed and by then it was about 10ish. Jake had to go home and check on his dad and "the tribe."**

**I kissed him goodbye and said I'd talk to him later. Now it was just me and my thoughts. Now time to put my thinking cap on about Charlie. I don't think he's seeing anyone. He wouldn't have got hurt at work because I would have got a call by now. OMIGOSH! MY PHONE ISN'T ON! I turned on my phone. 20 MISSED CALLS FROM CARLISLE! I checked if there were messages on the answering machine on the house phone. No messages but a lot of missed calls. Was Charlie alright?!**


	2. Chapter 2: What Happened?

Chapter 2: What happened?

I rung Carlisle. No one picked up. I rung again. Nothing. I quickly jumped up, put on my jacket and jumped in my 1953 Chevrolet Pickup Truck (Jacob said he'll try and "pimp" it out for me) and drove to the hospital while ringing Jacob.

"Hello?" he picked up

"Hey Jake, it's Bella, can you meet me at the hospital?"

"Why? Bella, what did you do?!"

"I didn't do anything. I think Charlie is in hospital"

"Why do you think that?"

"Because he never came home last night and I have a whole load of missed calls from Carlisle but no messages"

"Is that why your house phone was ringing at 4am?"

"JAKE! WHY DIDN'T YOU WAKE ME?!"

"I thought it was Edward… you know… being the stalker he is"

"Well, that's understandable"

"SEE! Well OK Bells, I'll meet you at the hospital"

"Bye Jaky, love you"

"Love you too Bells"

I hung up the phone and chucked it at the seat and then pulled over.

"How could I be so careless?" I said to myself slamming my head on the steering wheel in tears, "the one time me and Jake are home alone, my dad gets hurt while we were too busy—" she cut herself off to see if anyone was around her. She checked to see if there were any signs that she had just been crying and banging her head on the steering wheel.

"Nope, all good" she murmured to herself.

Charlie's POV

As I lay there on the hospital bed, I waited for someone,_ ANYONE_, to come and see me. Not even my own Bells. I could have sworn that Carlisle called her about 20 times. As I was with just myself and my thoughts, I heard someone stumbling on the corridor, it sounded like running. I think that was Bells.

Someone fell. No. Two people fell.

"Sorry!" Bella said in a foghorn voice.

I could hear rustling of papers. Ahhh… She must have bumped into a doctor. I heard the curtains swoosh open.

"Dad! Dad! Thank God you're okay" she flung herself onto me

"Ow...." I groaned.

"Oh right, sorry dad, I'm just so glad your okay!"

I saw Jacob casually walk in behind her.

"Hey Jacob" I said to him.

"Hey Charlie. Ermmm... I have this for you," he handed me a get well soon card "Bella wanted to get it to you; I thought you wouldn't want to make a fuss but Bella insisted so..."

"JAKE!"

"Sorry, you never told me you didn't want me to tell him"

"Ughhh..." Bella rolled her eyes at him, "Anyway, dad, what happened?

"We got called about a burglary around the corner from the Diner.

We rushed over there as quick as we could. As we pulled up, the burglar was just leaving the house so I chased him down the road and got shot in the leg. Thank God Carlisle drove by; otherwise there would have been no hope. He wrapped my leg to stop the bleeding and then we got to the hospital. They cleaned the wound and then wrapped it in bandages. Done a couple of X-Rays and found that I had no broken bones. My leg is wrapped and soon I will be getting plaster put on it and crutches although I'm not allowed to work for some months but I do get full pay."

Bella's face was in awe. She sat there for a couple of seconds then started lecturing me on how dangerous his job was. Almost when she was finished, Carlisle peeked his head round the curtain and said,

"Ermmm... Bella, sorry to interrupt you but can you keep the noise down, there are other patients in the hospital and—"

Bella cut him off

"Sorry Carlisle, I completely forgot where I was"

"Bella, you didn't let me finish. Someone asked me to give this to you"

Bella took the note then Carlisle quickly whipped his head back around the curtain.

Bella's POV

That rotten, little, no good, annoying, stalker, control freak of a guy! How dare he write a note to me and then make his FATHER give it to me? I guess he properly got the message last night about dad and Jake so he was so scared he got his dad to give it to me.

"What does it say and who's it from?" Jake questioned me.

"It's Edward. He said 'You know I love you and I always will love you'"

"Bells, you know being a stalker is a criminal felony, I could always lock him up."

"Nah Dad its fine. Plus, I think he's suffering a lot more with me rejecting him.

"So... What did you kids get up to last night when I was gone?"

Jacob's POV

"We... errr.... watched a film" Bella stuttered.

"Nice. What film did you watch?"

"Sex and the city" I said quickly to get in before Bella did. Bella stared at me, shooting daggers.

"Ok...." Charlie replied. Just then Bella's phone beeped. Saved by the bell, huh!

"It's Jessica; she said "Wanna meet on the beach in La Push? A whole bunch of us are going. Bring Jacob if you want."

"Go" Charlie said.

"Are you sure Dad?"

"Yes, ever since you broke up with Edward and got together with Jake, you've been alot more social."

"But how are you going to get home?"

"Cab or I could just ring Harry Clearwater and he would give me a lift."

"Thanks Dad, you're the best," Bella replied rushing out, "Come on Jake"

"Bella, you go, I want to talk to Jacob for a second" said Charlie

"Ok" Bella said rushing out while texting, "I'll meet you in the truck Jake"

"Right, Jake, you didn't really watch a film last night did you?"

"No Charlie, we didn't"

"Do I wanna know?" Charlie questioned

"No Charlie, you don't"

"Ok, well, whatever your doing Jake, please don't hurt her, break her heart and if you are doing what I think you're doing, do it safely and not in my house, got it?"

"Got it Charlie"

"Ok, have a good time at the beach"

"Thanks Charlie, we will"

Bella's POV

*sigh* what's taking him so long?

I saw Jake walking across the parking lot to the truck. He climbed in.

"Hey babe" he said and pulled me towards him, giving me a kiss.

"Hey Jake, What did my dad want to talk to you about?"

"Oh, you know.... Just.... men stuff"

"Ok.... Well," I said while Jake put the key in the ignition, I placed my hand on his to stop him. He looked at me in that irresistible way he looked at me when he knew I was angry at him. I melted in his eyes. 'SNAP OUT OF IT BELLA!' I thought to myself. I shook my head.

"Why did you say that?"

"Well, I couldn't think of anything else!"

"Well, just think of something better next time, not something that would give us away!" I shouted at him, "Lets just go to the beach and meet everyone."


	3. Chapter 3: How Dare You!

**A/N: I'd like to thank Rena and her awesome self for hitting my writers block with her frying pan of awesomeness and breaking it**

Chapter 3: How dare you!

Bella's POV

I pulled up to the beach. I saw Angela and Eric cuddling in Eric's car. I looked up at the sky.

"Wow, I would have never expected to see clouds filled with rain in Forks" I said to Jacob rolling my eyes.

"Come on Bells" he said, pulling on my waste, completely ignoring the comment I made.

He pulled me out of the car keeping his arm wrapped tightly around my waist. We walked onto the beach over to Mike and Jessica. You know, they seem like a really good couple but they aren't together. Oh well, I guess if the world doesn't want them together, there's nothing you can do about it.

"Hey Bella" Mike and Jessica said simultaneously. They burst into laughter. It wasn't that funny...

When they finished their laughing fit, I was finally able to speak

"What were you talking about before me came anyway?"

"Oh nothing, just catching up, it has been a while" Jessica answered.

Angela, Eric, Tyler, Lauren, walked over to us and sat down on the sand.

"What are _they_ doing here?" Jessica whispered in my ear, pointing over to the huddle of people by Seth's car. I suddenly realised who it was. It was Quil, Embry, Seth, Leah and Rachel (Jacob's sister). I hadn't seen them in ages.

"Well Jessica, they do live here and they are Jacob's family and friends so he invited, if that's alright with you Jessica" I said rather loudly.

"OK Bella, jeez, don't get all frustrated with me just because Edward has been pissing you off"

I rolled my eyes. Why did she have to bring him up?

I shivered. Jake wrapped his coat around me and nuzzled into me. He was so kind. I gave him a peck on the cheek.

I turned round and saw them walking towards us. I nudged Jake and we both stood up to greet them.

After all the greeting was done, we all sat done and was engaged in some general chat. Then Mike comes out with

"I'm hungry; can we go and get something to eat?" Mike said

"Yeah, I'm actually quite hungry" Tyler burst out with

"Everyone in favour of going to get something to eat?"

"Aye" everyone agreed

"So, where should we go? Thai, Indian, Chinese or pizza?" Jake questioned, "All those in favour of Thai?" no one put up their hands, "Indian?" 4 hands went up "Pizza?" one hand went up, "Chinese?" 5 hands went up, "To The Royal Duck it is then"

By the time me and Jake got there, everyone was already there. We went over and joined them at their table.

"I got us some fortune cookies" Jessica burst out. Just as she said that, over came the waitress with the fortune cookies. One for each person. Everyone picked one up each. I broke mine and it said "The time is right to make new friends." Yeah right. The only reason I made the friends I have is because of Mike and Eric on the first day of school. Everyone knew me as Isabella Swan, the daughter of Chief Swan.

I looked at Jakes one and it said "Your true love, you will find now." He smiled and said

"I think I have already found her" and kissed my forehead. I looked up at him and smiled.

"I'll be right back" I replied, kissing Jacobs head as I walked off. As I walked out the door to ring dad, I heard shuffling of seats. I went through my contacts and rung dad.

4 rings, still not picking up.

On the 5th ring he picked up

"Hello?" he said

"Hey dad, is everything alright?"

"Yeah Bella, I'm fine"

"Good, Oh and dad before I forget, do you want anything from the Chinese? I'm here with some friends now; do you want me to pick you up anything for dinner on the way back?"

"Yeah Bells, can you get me seafood chow mein noodles?"

"OK dad, large right?"

"Yup, thanks again Bells"

"It's alright dad"

Then I cut him off.

I walked back inside and saw Jessica in my face making lovey dovey faces at Jake. I couldn't see Jake's face but by the looks of it Jessica was flirting with him. I walked behind Jessica

"Hum Ahem" I coughed. She turned round.

"Oh Bella, I didn't see you standing there, I'll move now"

I ordered my food and Charlie's food, ate my food, collected Charlie's and didn't talk to anyone for the rest of the night.

"What's up Bella?" Jake asked while driving

"Nothing" I murmured.

"Bells, something's up, I can tell. Is it your dad? Edward? Your mum?"

"No Jake. It's you. You and Jessica." Jake pulled in.

"What about me and Jessica Bells?"

"Don't call me Bells. I saw you and her flirting. I thought you loved me. Yet you go and flirt with Jessica."

"WHAT?!" Jake roared, "You think me and Jessica were flirting?! Bella, I love you, why would I do that? I haven't looked at another girl since I got with you."

"Hah! Jake, I saw her flirting with you. Touching your arm. How dare you! Her face was almost up to yours! As if you were about to kiss her! Start this car now and bring me home!"

"Fine, but it's a 10 minute drive. That leaves us alot of time to talk or just sit in silence."

The next 5 minutes were pure silence. I leaned in to put on the radio. Jake grabbed my hand, pulled in again, but this time, we were at his house. He kept hold of my hand lifted my chin and looked into my eyes. I met his gaze. He kissed me softly.

"Bella, I love you. I would never cheat on you. My heart belongs to you. Jessica is nothing to me. Jessica was flirting with me. Apparently she has slept with almost every guy in your school and was moving on to the school on the reservation. She started with me." I thought about this for a second. Jessica did always spend alot of time with most of the boys in school...

"Bella? Do you for-" I cut him off with a kiss.

"Jake, I forgive you. I love you too. I don't know why I doubted you. I'm sorry."

"Thank you Bells," He wrapped his arm around my waist and then pulled me closer to him, "Do you wanna stay around my house tonight?"

"Sure, can we just go back to mine so that I can give Charlie his food and check he's alright?"

"Sure, and maybe grab some clothes... you know... just incase you don't want to sleep in one of my shirts tonight and just so Charlie doesn't know that you sleep in my shirts everytime you stay."

"Ok!"

Jake drove off to my house.

'How did I get so lucky with Jake?' I thought to myself.

Jake pulled into the driveway. As I got out of the car, I saw a car I recognised out of the corner of my eye. I spun around.

Why Lord?! Why now?!

**A/N: Nice cliffhanger? Do you think I could of improved it? Who do you think it was? Review please ******


	4. Chapter 4: Should I have kissed him?

**A/N: For this chapter, I would like to thank my tech teacher and my friends on my table at tech because our tech teacher let us do what we wanted on the laptops because I finished the project. Also Rena and her awesome self. She motivates me to do better ****J**

Chapter 4: Should I have kissed him?

_Jake pulled into the driveway. As I got out of the car, I saw a car I recognised out of the corner of my eye. I spun around._

_Why Lord?! Why now?!_

I stood frozen on my spot. Jacob spun round.

"What's that smell? It smells like..."

"Emmett" I whispered "Emmett, why are you here?"

"Bells, how are you?"

"EMMETT! WHY ARE YOU HERE?!" I screamed.

"Bells? Calm down!" He walked over, well in his case walked, my case travelled at the speed of lightening.

"Emmett, just answer my question" I replied. Jacob growled. I looked at him. He stopped.

"Well, can we go and talk" he looked at Jacob, "privately." Emmett hissed, Jacob started to growl again.

"Stop! Jacob, I'll be fine."

Jacob walked away, I made sure he was in the house before we started talking.

"What are you doing here Emmett?"

"Bells, I'm worried about Edward. He is staying locked into his room at night, sometimes in the bathroom. I think it's because you won't talk to him anymore. He is really scaring all of us Bella."

"Look, Emmett, I'm sorry but I can't do anything, I don't love him, I love Jacob." Emmett stared at me, as if he were disgusted by what I just said.

"Fine, well, that's all I came here to say. I'll see you later Bella." He turned round but I stopped him and gave him a hug and kissed him on the cheek.

"I'm sorry Emmett, but Edward isn't my life anymore. Jacob is," Emmett winced at the mention of his name, "I loved him once but he..." I hesitated, "He hurt me. Emmett, he hit me!" Emmett's eyes widened, "You're the only one I have told, please don't tell him I told you, he says he regrets what he done but I don't believe it. He wants me back, only to hit me more, he's afraid that I'll tell my dad. But I won't because I know it won't do me any good. If he was to go to prison, after he comes out he would find me, he would hurt me again!"

My heart was racing. Trying to look for a reaction on his face. His face was blank. He hugged me and wouldn't let go. I winced as he wrapped his arms around my waist and squeezed. He lifted up my top slightly and saw a bruise.

"Wouldn't Jacob have seen this when you guys were..."

"Yes, he did, I just said that I tripped, sure, everyone thinks I'm a klutz so it's easy to say what happened to me when people see the bruises." Emmett rubbed my bruise. I looked into his eyes. He bent his face down towards mine, bending his head in to kiss me. I pushed him away.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!"

"I'm... I'm so sorry Bella, I didn't mean anything, I, I—"

"Goodbye Emmett" I walked inside not looking behind. My heart racing. I walked up to my bedroom to hear Jacob on his phone.

"Ok... I'll be there... Ok, Ok, Ok.... Bye"

I walked in just as he was finishing his phone call.

"Who was that?"

"Oh, hey Bella, ermm... I was just setting up a job interview"

"Really? Where?"

"Down at... The... erm... Newton's shop, same place as you"

"Wow, now we can work together and maybe get together in our breaks" I said, winking at him moving my fingers down his chest. I kissed him. I packed my things and went to Jacob's house. I just hope he didn't see what happened between me and Emmett. Should I tell him? Should I have kissed Emmett? I love Jacob, don't I? Well, if I do, I'm certainly going to be showing him it tonight, preferably in the bedroom.

**A/N: Sorry this chapter is so short, I just thought this would be the appropriate place to end it. Tell me what you think is going to happen and what you think of this chapter please ****J**


	5. Chapter 5: First Date

**TARGET AMOUNT OF WORDS-1000+**

_**A/N: Hey you guys, I was hoping to update my birthday which was March 25**__**th**__** but unfortunately I failed to reach my target **____** Sorry I made you wait so long. If more people commented then maybe I would update faster. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Just to be aware, I have the start of a lemon in this but it isn't a proper lemon so it is still T **____** Hopefully I still have kept all my fans. Please read this chapter! Sorry again.**_

_**Chapter 5: First Date**_

_**Bella's POV**_

I woke up the next morning lying on the bed, uncovered, completely naked with no one next to me. I quickly wrapped the sheets around me and started looking for Jacob. I heard the water running in the shower so I left him to it.

I got dressed then walked out to the kitchen and had a glass of orange juice. The shower water stopped running but I heard two voices coming from the shower. I thought I was imagining things so I crept to the bathroom door. The door knob twisted so I swung round the door frame into Jakes bedroom and jumped in the bed. I heard a girl's voice then I heard Jake shushing her. She giggled then they both just stopped talking. I heard some noises then I moved the bed sheets slightly and saw Jake standing in the door way, kissing a girl with long, light brown hair. Tears pricked my eyes. She wrapped her legs around his waist and her hands around his neck. He returned her kiss and slid his hands up her shirt. She slid her hands down his bare chest to his pants and slowly undone the zipper. He followed her hands and pulled them back up then took her down. He said goodbye to her then he climbed back into the bed with me and stroked my hair. I pretended to be asleep. He fell asleep on top of me. I lay there and cried silently. I decided to slip out and go home. I left my car at home so I had to walk. As I walked I thought about who that girl might be. Could it have been a girl from my school? A girl he met while out? A girl from La Push? I stood in the middle of the road then realised. I burst out in tears and collapsed in the road. I pulled my knees to my chest and held them to me tight. My only security. The pain killed. It hurts so much.

My heart was breaking into two. I clutched my chest. I heard a car come and pushed myself out of the road. I couldn't breathe. I'm swimming in heartbreak. I love you Jacob, I thought you loved me and you do this.

The car pulled over next to me and I realised it was Sam.

"Bella? Is that you? Are you alright?" he questioned me.

I shook my head not able to answer him. I couldn't talk. I lost my voice.

"Bella answer me!" he ordered, "get in the truck"

I stayed put.

"Bella this is ridiculous," he got out of the car, pulled me up and walked me into the truck.

He started driving. I don't care where he was going, he was Jacob's friend and anything to do with Jacob was dead to me. He suddenly stopped and I realised he'd taken me to Jacob's house.

"No Sam, GET ME OUT OF HERE NOW!" Sam looked at me with shock.

"Bella, what's up? Have you and Jake had –"

"SAM GET ME OUT OF HERE NOW! JUST FUCKING LISTEN TO ME!"

Sam turned on the car and drove on. He drove me home not saying a word for the whole journey. In fact I'm actually glad that Sam found me and not Edward.

I climbed out the door when Sam said "Bella I –" I shut the door before he could finish and walked into the house. Luckily Dad was still asleep. I walked into my room and looked around the room. I tore the sheets off the bed, the ones Jake and I lay in together. I tore the pictures of me and him off the wall. I tore apart the dream catcher he gave me for my birthday when I was still with Edward. I broke the frames he gave me and broke everything that reminded me of him. I looked around my room, lay on the floor and cried. I looked at the final thing that reminded me of him. The glass frame broken on the floor. Inside the frame was a picture from mine and Jacob's first date. He's hugging me, I'm holding a giant teddy in my hand which he won from one of the booths and he's kissing me. I looked across the room and saw that teddy was the only thing still intact. I hugged the picture to my chest and cried.

Leah Clearwater, I hate you.

_**A/N: R & R please!**_

**TARGET AMOUNT OF WORDS-1000+**


	6. Chapter 6: The Party

_**A/N: Sorry I have kept you guys waiting for so long! I am such a bad author! Forgive me and read this chapter please! Credit has to go to my friend Catherine for this chapter. I have had so much writers block recently and she helped me through it by giving me some of the ideas for this chapter. Also I thank my German teacher for giving me the idea about the last part ;) Also I want to thank Virginia for helping me to make it seem a bit more interesting.**_

Chapter 6: The Party

I lay in bed. 3 weeks had past from when that had happened to me. My phone hasn't stopped ringing. Now it lies across my room in bits on the floor. When my dad had heard the smash he came running in and saw my phone and bits on the floor so he decided to buy me a new one. My computer stays off because he is constantly e-mailing me. My dad knows to throw anything he gives him in the bin. Last time I picked up the phone when he rung he asked "what did I do wrong?" He thinks I don't know. I'm living through all of this again. The pain I experienced with Edward. I'm reliving it again. The dreams are back. Although the screaming wakes my dad, he learns to ignore it because he can't wake up from the dreams, I have wake up myself with it. I try everything and anything I can to stop it. I've tried sleeping pills, night terror stuff. Everything. I've even tried all the rubbish that the psychologists say about stopping them. Think happy thoughts, go to a happy place, tell someone about them, manipulate the nightmare, relaxing. None of it works.

Just for curiosity's sake, I decided to turn on my computer to check my e-mails. It must be piled up by now.

I signed into MSN and saw I had 50 offline messages from Jacob, I closed it straight away. I was done talking to him. A conversation popped open from Seth.

_**Seth: Hey Bella**_

I hesitated at the keyboard.

_**Bella: Hi Seth**_

_**Seth: I was gonna ask if you wanted to come to my sixteenth birthday. I know you and Jake aren't on speaking terms but you don't have to go near him for the night. I was just gonna ask if you would be my date, like a friend date coz I'm kinda too shy to ask any girls**_

I sat at the keyboard with my jaw hanging open. I thought for a couple of minutes.

_**Seth: Bella?**_

_**Bella: SHH SETH! YOUR INTERUPPTING MY THINKING!**_

_**Seth: Ok... Just lemme say you don't have to say yes because you feel sorry for me, I can just go by myself but you know...**_

I thought for a little longer. What if he just wanted me to go to make up with Jake? But why would he ask me to be his date if he wanted me to make up with Jake? Does he know that Jake was cheating on me with Leah and if I ask him will he deny it? Many questions were running through my head but I cleared them thoughts.

_**Bella: Sure Seth, why not?**_

_**Seth: Awesome! I'll text you all the details later, I have to go, and dinner is ready, omnomnomnom **_(that's for you Steven!)_** , thanks! Bye Bella!**_

I lay down in bed thinking if Jacob was going to be there. I fell asleep and when I woke up it was 11.55pm. I looked at my phone and realised I had received the details from Seth. "We're going to the party in a limo at the Loft in Seattle." Wait hold up... DID THAT SAY LIMO! Wow! Anyway, the rest of the text said that "when it gets a bit later at night we will go to a nightclub. We will be picking you up at 6pm on Friday so be ready! Oh yeah and bring anyone from your school that you want!"

I was excited for this party now, forgetting all about Jacob, I started searching in my wardrobe to see what I could wear that night. I needed to go shopping! I text Jessica and Angela, I'm glad I'm friends with them again, and asked them if we could go shopping tomorrow. They text back in minutes and said sure and asked why. I replied say I'd tell them tomorrow. I went back to sleep for the next morning.

I woke up and jumped in the shower ready for a day to get my mind off things. I got out of the shower and got dressed and could smell the lovely smell of sausages, egg, bacon, ketchup, toast and pancakes. My dad was making breakfast downstairs. He seemed in a jolly mood.

"Hey dad, why are you so happy?"

"Because I had a good night's sleep Bells"

"I didn't wake you?"

"You didn't scream Bella"

I sat down in awe when dad placed his pancakes in front of me. I reached for the Golden Syrup and plastered my pancakes with it. I dug straight in and then when I was finished I washed up my plate. I ran up the stairs to get my phone. I slung my bag over my shoulder and ran down to my truck.

"Bye dad!" I shouted.

I jumped into my car. I was so glad we got the day off school today. I rung Angela and told her to be ready because I'm picking her up at her house in like 10 minutes. I rung Jessica and she said she was ready so I went to her house first.

She got in the car and we chatted generally then we got to Angela's house then she jumped in and then we went to Seattle to go shopping! I told them that Seth asked me to be his date to his party and that I wanted to bring them with me. They were so excited and then we went into the same shop that we went to for the prom dresses. I went through about 10 dresses and couldn't find the right one. The suddenly I found the perfect dress. I put it on and it clung to me in the right places. It was black with darker spots on it, and came to about mid-thigh. (On my bio is how I imagined it.)

Angela squealed, "OMIGOSH BELLA!" then Jessica added on, "YOU LOOK SO SEXY!"

I replied with, "Ya think?"

Jessica and Angela squealed together "YEAH!"

We all got our dresses and left at about 5 in the afternoon then went and got pizza. We decided to have a sleepover at my house. We had so much fun! It gets my mind off everything.

The next two days sped by and it was finally Friday. Jessica and Angela came round to my house with their dresses and make-up. We all did each other's makeup and hair. We straightened my hair and then curled then ends and twirled it all up into a bun, tied with a flower hair band containing many bobby pins inside the bun, leaving some curls and strands of hair hanging loose (picture in bio). I put on a foundation that matched my skin perfectly then put on liquid black eyeliner and put a tiny bit of glitter on my eyes. I did a tiny flick with the black eyeliner. I put on some mascara, not too heavy but it finally looked even. I then put on a clear coat of lip gloss on my lips.

We were all ready and then I heard a knock on the door and looked out the window. Eric and Mike were standing outside the limo. It looked like a normal limo yet it looked so cool! I ran down the stairs in my heels and tripped on the last couple of steps. I waited for my body to smash against the floor but to my surprise I was caught by a warm pair of hands that tangled around my waist. I looked up into Seth's eyes and then he placed me standing up again. He looked me up and down. The only sounds I heard escape from his mouth was, "Wow"

I grabbed his hand and ran out the door with him. Jessica and Angela trailed behind me and took them by the hands and we got into the limo.

I looked around the limo then Seth handed me a glass of champagne. We tapped glasses and then headed off to the Loft.

The placed looked amazing and was already booming with people. Seth dragged me straight to the bar and ordered me a vodka and coke. I didn't see myself as the type of person to not participate in drinking but then drink gallons of beer so I'm in between with drinking a non-alcoholic drink mixed with alcohol. I drank the drink in one go then dragged Seth to the dance floor. We danced for about 10 minutes then an upbeat, fast song came on and I started grinding on him. This was after my fourth drink so I was slightly tipsy. Before I knew it it was 11.30 so we decided to go to the nightclub.

Once we were at the nightclub I ordered a drink and then turned around because I heard someone calling my name. I must be hearing things because I didn't see anyone so I turned back around and took my drink in one go. I started dancing again and then kissed Seth deeply. I grinded on him while doing this. I suddenly started turning into a maniac. Seth dragged me outside for some air. I saw someone smoking and guessed it was a cigarette. I asked for a puff and they gave it to me. Suddenly I felt like I was flying. I went back inside and had about three more drinks, danced for about another hour and I was still flying. I realised I had smoked cannabis. I continued dancing then about 15 minutes later I was feeling dizzy. I walked out bare foot carrying my shoes, wanting to get some air and finally got to a cliff. The wind cooled me down and I looked up to the sky then I looked back down and saw the waves thrashing on the cliff. I hung my toes over the side then stretched my leg over it and then suddenly I felt the wind through my hair.


	7. Chapter 7: Author Note

_**Hey guys, Erin here, I need to talk to you**_

_**What do you all think of my writing style?**_

_**I really do think i need to rewrite chapter 6 so tell me what you think please**_

_**And I know loads do read my story**_

_**it would really help me if you did review**_

_**what do you like about this story? what do you dislike? **_

_**I really do feel like just stopping writing it because I'm not being told what people think of it, if you please tell me it would be a great help**_

_**Thanks guys, I hope I still have my fans, if I do can you please start reviewing more! Thanks!**_


End file.
